Ki mint vet, úgy arat
by Risu-nee
Summary: FORDÍTÁS! Eredeti szerző: 2originalcents. Butters végre megkapja a megérdemelt jutalmát, amiért mindig kedves volt Eric-hez. (Cutters)


Eric az ágy szélén ül, én pedig kényelmesen elhelyezkedem az ölében. Belecsókol a nyakamba, és érzem, ahogy ujjai a felsőm alá vándorolnak. Felsóhajtok. Finoman simogatja a hátamat, apró szikrákat gyújtva bennem. Lehajolok, és vágyakozva megcsókolom, miközben lehúzza a pulcsim cipzárját.

Wendy szerint csak vigasztalást keres, és nem számít neki, hogy kitől kapja meg. Cartman már olyan régóta van egyedül, hogy éhezik a szeretetre. Olyannyira vágyik valaki közelségére, hogy még velem is beéri. De csak kihasznál engem, mert magányos. Arra gondolok, amikor gyerekként megcsókolta Őt. Nem is érdekelte, hogy Eric vajon mit érezhetett akkor.

Eric kibújtat a felsőmből és a földre dobja. Tenyerét a hátamra csúsztatja, miközben nyakamat apró csókokkal árasztja el. Remegek. A gyomromban eddig békésen szállingózó pillangók, most őrült repkedésbe kezdenek. Kezemmel kitapintom a pólója szélét, és húzni kezdem.

Kenny szerint Cartman csupán az én tükörképem. Ő egy szociopata, és nem érti az emberi érzéseket. Mindössze annyit tesz, hogy megfigyeli a törődést, amit én mutatok felé, és ugyanazt visszaadja nekem. Majdnem olyan, mintha önmagamat szeretném. De a kapcsolatunk során mindig Eric kezdeményezett. Mégis hogyan tükrözhette volna vissza az én érzéseimet, ha még nem is látta azokat?

Végigsimítjuk egymás testét. Eric erős karjaiba zár, és szorosan magához húz. Csókokat hint a mellkasomra, és egyik mellbimbómat kezdi kényeztetni. Kezemet vállaira teszem, és körmeimet akaratlanul is a bőrébe mélyesztem. Fejemet hátra vetve adom át magam az érzésnek.

Kyle szerint Cartman egy manipulatív seggfej. A ribancává akar tenni, hogy akkor baszhasson, amikor csak akar. Egy ideig úgy tesz majd, mintha kedves lenne, de hamarosan a valódi Cartman a felszínre tör, és az bizony nem lesz kellemes. De már jó ideje együtt vagyunk, és soha egyszer sem baszott meg. Mi szeretkezünk.

Erik karjai körbefonnak, ahogy csókolózunk. Óvatosan az ágyra dönt, fejem a párnáján pihen. Végigcsókolja a nyakamat, a mellkasomat és elér egészen a hasamig. Kigombolja a nadrágomat, és lassan lehúzza rólam. Visszahajolván ismét birtokba veszi a számat.

Stan meglepő módon hallgat, de látom, ahogy a távolból figyel minket, azon tűnődve, vajon hogyan fog végződni ez az egész.

Kicsatolom az övét, és Eric megszabadul a saját nadrágjától is. Magához szorít. Érzem kemény férfiasságát az alsónadrágon keresztül, és tudom, hogy Ő is érzi az enyémet. Csípőm magától megemelkedik, ahogy hozzám simul. Hallom, ahogy a nevemet sóhajtja.

Bebe szerint ne lepődjek meg, ha egy napon rajtakapom valaki mással. Nem az én hibám, maga Cartman is ezt látva nőtt fel, nem ismer mást. Azt gondolja, hogy mivel Eric-nek nem én voltam az első, egyértelműen nem riasztja el a gondolat, hogy mással is lefeküdjön.

Erik lehúzza rólam az alsónadrágot, és szemével végigpásztázza a meztelen testem. A pillantásától elpirulok. Vágy és sóvárgás keveréke, de van ott még valami más is. Valami sokkal szelídebb. Akár a szerelem. Férfiasságom fölé hajol, és szájába veszi. Apró hangokat hallat, ahogy feje le-föl jár rajtam. Nyelvével teljes hosszában végigsimít, majd felül. Már rajta sincs alsó.

Craig nem érti, miért sétálok önként egy ilyen vadállat karjaiba, ahelyett, hogy szépen félreállnék és imádkoznék, hogy ne vegyen észre.

Elveszem a síkosítót Eric éjjeliszekrényéről, és felé nyújtom. Egy adagot a tenyerébe nyom, és fenekemet végigsimítva két ujját belém csúsztatja. Egy kéjes nyögés szökik ki ajkaim közül. A nevét sóhajtozom, újra, és újra. Eric, kezét elhúzva fölém, hajol, én pedig karomat nyaka köré fonva magamhoz húzom őt egy szenvedélyes csókra. Óvatosan belém hatol.

Token őszintén hiszi, hogy Cartman elmebeteg, vagy legalábbis mentálisan instabil. Ha nem vigyázok, kis darabokra szeletel, és megetet a macskájával.

Ahogy egyszerre mozgunk, mélyen Eric szemébe nézek, a legkisebb jelét kutatva annak, hogy bármi is igaz lenne abból, amit a többiek állítanak. Egy villanást, ami bizonyítja, hogy hazudik, hogy szórakozik velem, hogy csak kihasznál. Régóta ismerem őt, már sok arcát láttam, pontosan tudom, mikor hazudik, nem vagyok naiv. De semmit sem látok. A borostyánszínű szemek szelíden tekintenek rám. Lehajol és belecsókol a nyakamba.

\- Butters - suttogja a fülembe. - Istenem, olyan jó érzés.

\- Nekem még jobb érzés. - válaszolom.

Elhúzódik, így látom, hogy az izgalomtól rózsaszínben játszó arca egy mélyebb, vöröses színre váltott. Elpirult. Rajtam kívül nem sok embertől kap bókokat.

Már közel vagyok, a hátam ívben megfeszül, ahogy a gyönyör végigsöpör rajtam. Érzem, ahogy Eric is eléri a tetőpontot.

Visszaesem az ágyba, Eric kihúzódik belőlem, és lenyúl a takaróért, ami időközben, valahogy a földön végezte, a levetett ruhák mellett. Felhúzza, és betakar vele mindkettőnket. Megpuszilja az arcomat, én pedig felé fordulok.

Erik mosolyog. Ezt a mosolyt csak akkor látom, amikor kettesben vagyunk. Odahajolok hozzá, és megcsókolom. Én is mosolygok.

Néha azt kívánom, bárcsak mindenki olyannak látná Eric-et, amilyennek én látom. Akkor talán ezek a rosszindulatú megjegyzések és feltételezések megszűnnének. Akkor talán megértenének, és nem úgy gondolnának rám, mint valami ütődöttre.

De ez sosem fog megtörténni. A világ számára, Ő Cartman. Rideg, megkeseredett, rosszindulatú, dühös és kegyetlen. Éles nyelvű, és mindennek elhordja a körülötte lévőket. Csak kihasználja az embereket, és soha senkit sem enged közel magához. De ezt érdemlik. Mindegyikük. Soha, még esélyt sem adtak neki, akkor neki miért kéne? Ha bántják Őt, Eric megvédi magát. Csak ezt az oldalát ismerik.

Velem teljesen más. Ha velem van, Ő Eric. A pillantása szelíd és érzelmekkel teli. Az éles nyelve eltompul, ahogy végigszáguld az egész testemen, miközben édes semmiségeket suttog a fülembe. De én mindig is kedves voltam hozzá. Meghallgattam, megvigasztaltam, ott voltam, ha szüksége volt rám, és most megkapom a jutalmamat.

Kezemet a mellkasára teszem, és hozzábújok. Beleremegek, ahogy tenyerével végigsimítja a hátamat. Megcsókolom.

\- Szeretlek, Eric - suttogom.

A szemembe néz, hogy kiderítse, vajon igazat mondok-e. Tudom, hogy nem akar megsérülni, ezért, reflexből elutasítja az érzéseimet. Azt hiszi, hogy hazudok. Felhúzza a falakat, és védelmezi magát. De egy másodperccel később, a pillantása ismét megenyhül. Arcomat két kezébe fogja, és hüvelykujjával gyengéden simogat. Rám mosolyog.

\- Én is szeretlek, Butters. - súgja, mielőtt ajkainkat forró csókba olvasztja.

Néha azt kívánom, bárcsak mindenki olyannak látná Eric-et, amilyennek én látom, de legtöbbször örülök, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen.


End file.
